


Meet the Grangers

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Meeting the Parents, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Ron meets Hermione's parents for the first time as her official boyfriend.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Meet the Grangers

Ron was pacing up and down the room, his eyes wandering aimlessly towards every corner, while Harry was sitting on the bed looking at him with his legs crossed and his arms laid back. It had been going on for almost two hours now: Ron moving and talking non-stop and Harry listening to him, trying to calm him down somehow.

“Ron, mate, relax.”

“I can’t, Harry! I think I’m going to throw up right now.” 

“It’s gonna be okay, trust me! It’s not such a big deal…” 

“Of course you would say that! You had no trouble when it was your turn to meet your girlfriends’ parents!” cried Ron. 

He was supposed to meet Hermione’s parents for the first time that night: she would officially introduce him as his boyfriend to them and pressure was eating him up. She’d always assured him that it would be easy, that her parents were cool and that they’d love him right away, but he wasn’t utterly convinced. 

He was sure about his feelings for her and he knew in his heart that she loved him as much as he loved her; but being introduced to one’s family was a big deal (no matter what Harry said) and he wanted everything to go smooth. 

His insecurities, though, were kinda getting in the way. 

“What if they think I’m not good enough for her? I mean, she’s so clever and strong and brave-“ 

“So are you” Harry interrupted him. 

But Ron wasn’t exactly listening. “What if they wanted her to date someone else? Someone better than me?” 

“I’m sure there’s no one better than you for Hermione” 

“Well, that’s what you think. How do I know they don’t think exactly the opposite?” 

“The only way you will know is when you meet them and talk to them. And trust me, they will love you. You’re great.” 

“Not as great as you, though.” Ron’s face went a little red when he whispered those words; even after everything he’d accomplished, he sometimes still couldn’t help but feel that Harry was somehow better than him… In his mind, he knew that he was wrong about that; that he was just as valuable as Harry and that he shouldn’t underestimate himself, but growing up as the last of six brothers left him always with the sensation of having to prove himself to the others. 

Harry looked him in the eyes and replied firmly: “Okay, listen to me. First of all, why did you say that? You know I’m not that special”-Harry and his modesty. 

“Of course you’re special, Harry! You’re the chosen one, for God’s sake! You are the one who defeated Voldemort and-“ 

“And you know damn well that I wouldn’t have been able to defeat him without your help!” Harry cried. “Without you, Hermione, our teachers and everyone else who fought in the battle, I would be dead.” 

Ron did not reply. 

Harry went on: “Second, you have to stop comparing yourself to others. I know you feel the urge to prove everyone that you’re great, but trust me, you don’t need to do that. Everyone who has met you knows how much you’re worth.” 

Ron smiled a little. 

“And stop comparing yourself to me, especially. I already told you, remember?” Harry asked. “Being me is not as amazing as you all think it is.” 

Even if some months had passed, Ron remembered those words as if it was yesterday: Harry had said them when they were about to destroy the locker, the third horcrux, the day Ron had come back after their big fight. One again, his best friend was there to encourage him and show him he was enough and Ron would be eternally thankful to Harry for that. 

“Of course I remember” he replied smiling, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “It’s just…I really hope it goes well. Hermione’s told me many times that they’ll like and that they’ll approve of us but, I don’t know, I- I just want them to understand how much she means to me. I want to show them that I have every intention to make her as happy as she makes me. I don’t want to screw it up.” 

“If you tell them what you just told me, I’m sure you’ll win them over in no time, mate” Harry smiled. 

Ron chuckled and hugged his best friend. “C’mon now” he said to himself, “time to get dressed.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was nine o’clock p.m. and he and Hermione had just arrived at her parents’ house. He hadn’t been particularly eloquent during the car ride, so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly before going inside. 

Hermione’s parents were actually really chill; or at least they seemed to be during the first ten minutes of the evening. They were very polite with him and di everything to put him at ease: they didn’t ask intrusive questions and they seemed quite happy to see Hermione with him. 

Dinner was nice: he complimented Hermione’s dad cooking skills and the four of them chatted as if he was already part of the family. 

He was happy, of course, but he knew he couldn’t be that easy…There was still a moment he was dreading: the “parents talk”, as his brother Bill used to call it. Bill hadn’t experienced it fully, ‘cause his wedding with Fleur had been kinda rushed (if the urge of saving the world from a dark wizard could be called “a rush”), but he’d explained to him that her parents would have surely asked him some questions about their relationship and his intentions about it. 

Actually, after eating the dessert, Hermione’s mom said: “I hope you’ve enjoyed dinner, dear Ron.” 

“I have, thank you Mrs. Granger.” 

“Oh please, you can call me by name. Why don’t we all sit down in the living room and chat a little? Would you like something to drink?” 

Hermione looked at him sweetly, as if to say “c’mon, Ron, you can do it” and he immediately felt a wave of self-esteem running through him. That was the effect she had on him: with just one look, she could always made him feel better. She gave him confidence. 

So he got up, offered to help with clearing the table (which was very much appreciated by both Hermione’s parents) and went sitting on the couch of the living room, ready to face the confrontation. 

“So” started Hermione’s mom, “I have to say that I’m very happy you’re dating my daughter, Ron.” 

“Me too” added her father. 

Ron was beaming, and also a little incredulous. “Really?” he asked. 

“Of course!” they responded. 

“You know” her dad said, “Hermione’s been talking so much about you, since her first year of school”- she blushed a little at those words- “and she’s always told us about how great you are.” 

“It’s true. Even though she sometimes came back being a little mad at you” her mother smiled “she always talked about how good a wizard you are.” 

“Of course at the beginning we weren’t familiar with what that meant” chuckled his father, making everyone else smile. “But she seemed so impressed and proud so we gathered it was probably a very good quality.” 

He looked at Hermione and she looked back at him, smiling widely. 

His incredulity grew more and more every second. He couldn’t believe that Hermione had said those things about him to her parents…Hearing everything was really giving him so much happiness, he almost started to cry in front of everyone. 

“I-I don’t know what to say” he said. “I had no idea that she’d talked so highly of me…I mean, until some time I honestly used to think that I annoyed her.” 

“Never said you didn’t” Hermione joked. 

“But thank you, really” he went on. “I was so worried about meeting you guys tonight” he spoke to her parents “because I really wanted you to like me. I wanted to make a good impression.” 

“You definitely did” confirmed her dad; her mom smiled and nodded her head in agreement. 

“I also wanted to do more than that. I didn’t just want you to think I’m a good guy, ‘cause I get that every time from everybody. They say to me: you’re a good guy, but you’re just not as good as your brother or your best friend or someone else…All my life I’ve heard those words. I’ve always been the underdog: the little brother, the funny best friend; never at the centre of it all. So when Hermione chose me, and told me she loved me, at first I couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t believe that I was the first choice for someone. I couldn’t believe I was the centre of someone’s attention. So I didn’t want you to think that I’m good; I wanted you to think that I’m worth being the centre of your daughter’s attention. Because I know for sure she’s worth being the centre of mine.” 

Hermione was in tears after hearing these words, and her parents also seemed very impressed. 

“Well” her father said, “I think you just proved your point.” 

Hermione didn’t say anything, she just put her head on Ron’s shoulder and intertwined their hands, still too moved to actually pronounce some words. 

Ron himself was kinda shocked at what he’d just did: everything he said was absolutely true, he did love Hermione more than anything else, but he didn’t know where he’d found the courage to speak this way in front of her parents. But now that he’d done it, he felt proud of himself. Maybe Harry was right, he didn’t need to prove himself to others. He just needed to be himself and express how we felt and people would understand him and like him. 

“Your words were so beautiful” Hermione’s mom said, with a wide smile. “It’s crystal clear that you love my daughter with all your heart, and trust me I know she does the same. I’ve never seen her so happy and glowing as she is when she talks about you, and when she told me you two had gotten together, I could see in her eyes that you were the one for her.” 

“You really are, Ron” Hermione whispered next to him. 

He felt a wave of happiness coming through him: the “parents talk” that he was so worried about had been great, Hermione’s parents really had loved him from day one as she had said and felt loved and appreciated. 

“You are a part of this family now, Ron” said Hermione’s father. “If you want it, that is.” 

“Of course I do” he replied. 

“Great. And of course, when you want, we’d like to invite your family here too. There’s plenty of room in this house and if you turned out so great, I’m sure they are great too” Hermione’s mom stated. 

Ron thanked them for the dinner and for everything they’d said to him, still quite surprised about how well the evening had went. Maybe the meeting with his parents would have been less easy, seeing as they were numerous and quite loud, but he was not so worried. He was sure everything would’ve worked out. 

For now, he just wanted to enjoy that evening’s success. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I thought it would be cute to see how Ron met Hermione's parents after they confess their feelings to one another so I came up with this idea and wrote it down...Hope you like it! thanks for reading and please feel free to comment and say anything you like :) enjoy!


End file.
